From Rivalry to Romance
by AltariaSparkles
Summary: Contestshipping. Oneshot. Hope you love it guys!


FROM RIVALRY TO ROMANCE

May x Drew; Haruka x Shuu

And hello! So, I'm posting this here. It's a Contestshipping OneShot! Well, Review if you want, but please, **no bad comments**, kay? **Don't like it? Then don't read it. Simple as that. (:**_**  
**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon. It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, and TV Tokyo/Shogakukan Production Co. Ltd. I only own the fic's plot.

* * *

**MAY'S POV**

Six years.

Six years have passed since I left Hoenn Region. No communication, calls, letters, e-mails, or anything. I tapped a picture on my phone. It was me with…

_Drew Hayden_.

The picture was taken six years ago, after the Grand Festival. Solidad actually took it. He was wearing a green shirt with khaki cargo pants and white rubber shoes. And I was wearing a yellow-green off-shoulder top paired with a lovely pink peplum skirt and pink flats. His arms were on my shoulder and we're both smiling.

Seeing this picture made a lot of thoughts dawn on me… Is Drew okay? Is he happy? I'm sure he is. Truth is, the reason I left is because I don't want to get hurt. Yes, I am in-love with Andrew Anthony Hayden, but it was too late when I realized that. He is in-love with somebody else. That arrogant and cocky jerk who always teases my abilities of being a coordinator and it really gets under my skin. And suddenly, I fell in-love with him. I really don't know how, but it just happened. I remembered the day before I left.

**FLASHBACK:**

_And one time, when I was going to talk to him in the park, I saw him with a blond girl. They were smiling at each other, while Drew's arms were wrapped around her waist. I refused to come closer to them, but Drew called out my name and walked to me with the blonde girl._

_Jealousy gripped me… why? Do I love him already? NO! You can't fall in-love with your rival, May! I scolded myself._

_"Hey, this is Ria, my girlfriend." He said, smiling. "Oh, hi, I'm May." I told the girl, trying to keep my cool. She smiled at me. "Well, nice meeting you, but I really have to go." I said, running away, still not understanding the uncomfortable feeling I have._

**FLASHBACK END**

And now, I am back in Hoenn and I'm currently staying in my flat in Petalburg. My friends—Ash, Misty, Gary, Leaf, Brock, and Dawn were with me. We were preparing food for dinner. Misty was scolding Ash for eating the muffins that should be served during the dinner. They argued and we can't help but laugh. The arguing stopped when we heard a knock from the front door. "I'll get it," I said. The others went back to what they're doing and I went for the front door. I opened it and I froze. I blinked three times to make sure it was just a dream, but it's not.

"Long time no see May." He said with a warm smile on his face.

"O-oh, h-hi D-Drew…" I stammered. "Aren't you letting me in?" he asked. I nodded and gestured him into the living room. Misty saw us and she smiled at me. She and the others left the kitchen. "Where are you going?" I asked. "We ran out of ingredients." Leaf replied. "We'll go to the supermarket. And it seems you're going to have an important talk." Brock said. "Don't worry May, we'll be back sooner." Ash said, and then they all headed for the door. Brock was the last one to exit and he closed the door behind him, leaving me and Drew alone in the living room. I watched them by the window and they rode my mother's van.

When they're out of sight, I looked and Drew and asked, "So… h-how's everything between you and Ria?" Drew shook his head and replied, "It didn't work out. We dated for three months, but it didn't work out. I didn't feel the sparks between us. It felt nothing." "Oh," I said. "Then what happened to her?" I asked. "She married one of the best coordinators in the world, Oliver Klyn." He replied. "Oh okay." I whispered. "Then why did you leave May?" he asked candidly, moving closer to me. I walked backward. "You just won the Grand Festival and then you left. _Why_?"

"I left because of… ... ... ..._you_." I said.

He was astonished with my answer. "I'm the reason why you left Hoenn? Why May? _Why_?" "Nothing." I replied. My back was pinned on the wall and his arms trapped me. Our eyes were locked at each other… beautiful emerald and feeble sapphire. "It doesn't matter Drew." I said, looking down, breaking the connection between us. He cupped my chin, making me to face him. It sent a shiver down my spine. "You matter to me, May." He said in a husky voice, bringing another shiver down my spine. "Tell me why you left…" he said again, so desperate for answers. "I…I'm _scared_ Drew," I said as I bit my lip. "Scared of what?" he asked, moving closer, pinning me harder on the wall. "I… I'm scared to fall in-love with you… Rivals _don't_ fall for each other, right?" I asked and then he smirked. "But they do, right _now_." He said vaguely and he kissed me.

The kiss wasn't just simple. It was a loving, passionate kiss. Then I felt myself kissing him back. He pulled away and said, "I love you, May. And you matter to me." I smiled at him and said, "I love you too, Drew." I wrapped my hands on the back of his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed me again and I felt a strong shock of electricity flow through my body.

I never wanted this moment to last. Because I'm with Drew and I feel safe, warm, and most especially, loved.

**THE END.**

* * *

AND THAT WAS IT! Hope you like it. Anyway, Review please, but please, **no bad stuff** okay?

xoxo, Marie :)


End file.
